


Moving Forward

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 1 and 2: Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has just learnt that Peter bit Lydia. He goes to hospital and there he meets Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> In 2x05 Derek said that Stiles thinks Lydia is cold-blooded. I just wondered how and where that came up and how Derek knows. Derek may have eavesdropped on Stiles' conversation but then I got this idea and so this became my fanon.

Derek arrived at the floor Lydia was on. He was hoping to find Allison or Scott, but he only found Stiles sitting outside Lydia's room. He glanced around and then asked Stiles, "What's going on?"

Stiles jumped and turned to him. "Didn't Scott tell you?"

Derek didn't correct Stiles, that it was Jackson who told him that Peter had bitten Lydia. Instead he said, "I thought he'd be here."

Stiels sighed and sat back. "She's awake. The doctors say she'll recover. Scott took a look at her bite and he said it wasn't healing like his had. So... we think that means she didn't turn."

Derek was surprised to hear that. He always believed that people either turned or died from the bite. He had heard of one myth that spoke of some people who weren't affected by the bite, but he thought it was just a story.

Stiles spoke again interrupting Derek's thoughts, "If she wasn't going to wake up, I thought..."

Derek looked away, not sure what to say since she did.

"Derek?"

Derek look back up at Stiles.

"Have you ever met others like her?" Stiles asked.

Derek shook his head. "No."

"So how do we know what happens next?"

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. Keep an eye on her." Derek looked at Stiles and the balloons next to him. "But I don't think I need to tell you that. How long have you been here anyway?"

Stiles waved his hand. "Since... you know." Stiles raised his eyebrows in some kind of silent communication. But Derek got it anyway.

Derek felt a pang. He had no one now. No family, no friends, no one. But Lydia... Stiles didn't mean anything to her, but here he was. While Jackson had come to him for the bite, Stiles was sitting here in the hospital.

"Shouldn't Jackson be here instead of you?" It was probably not a good idea to bring up Jackson's name in front of Stiles but Derek didn't care right now. A part of him wanted others to feel the pain he was going through right now. It didn't help that he was still dealing with the mess Peter had created.

"He was here then he left. Anyway, they broke up." If it'd pinched Stiles, he just seemed to shrug it off.

"So what? You think now's your chance? You think you can just sit outside her room and she'll fall in love with you?"

Stiles just gave him a hurt look. "That's just--"

Derek looked away feeling sorry he had said that. But he didn't apologise to Stiles. Derek took a deep breath and reminded himself that taking his pain out on Stiles wouldn't change anything.

"I know she won't fall in love with me just because. But-- someone should be here. If she turns then someone should tell her what's going on. Scott didn't know what was going on when he turned and he was lost and scared. Imagine how she would feel."

Derek didn't look up. "Don't you wonder sometimes what she, or even Scott, would do if it had been you who was bitten?" Derek asked and turned to Stiles.

Stiles watched him. "I can't think like that. It didn't happen that way. If I ever get bitten, I guess I'll find out. But... I know her flaws, Derek. I know she's got ice in her veins. I don't know what's going to happen now, but this will probably change her life. She deserves to know what's going on."

Derek nodded. "Stiles?" When he had Stiles' attention, he said, "If she doesn't turn, you can't tell her."

Stiles thought about it a moment and asked, "What if she remembers something and has questions?"

Derek shook his head. "If she doesn't turn, she might have a chance at a normal life. She could move on. Don't get her involved."

Stiles looked conflicted but finally nodded.

Derek wondered if Stiles agreed with him or just trusted him to know what was right. He looked away and wondered at his own reluctance to trust Stiles because he was human. He took one last look at Stiles and made his way out of the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Since these are missing scenes, anyone can borrow from here. But please include a link to the story or the series in your notes or wherever. Thank you.
> 
> (2) With this story, this series is now complete!


End file.
